playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Brawl Super-Star Legends: Win Quotes
Quotes This game would combine All-Stars and Street Fighter in that each character will have a winning screen, and then a victory quote. However, the victory quotes are only directed toward a single character in 1v1 matches. In other free-for-alls, the quotes merely reflect on what the character says in their winning screen. 'BOND' Win Quote/VS Avatar: No one who threatens the stability of peace can defeat us. We are the ultimate hero of the Multiverse! VS BOND: DBON, is that you? Or were you our counterparts from a different universe? VS Lee Hatake: What do you mean you don't remember us? Then again, you are younger than you were the last time we met. VS Nero Crescent: Your love for fighting reminds us of a certain prince we know. VS Allen Stark: How are you able to summon weapons without the use of scrolls? VS Haze: Hiding in the mist can't save you from this battle. We can sense your power. VS Jack Longhorn: It's been a long time since we've had steak, although you'll be spared for providing such an entertaining match. VS Bob the Alien: An other-worldly opponent? Interesting. VS Raizo Dragonheart: So you're the son of a dragon kami? Can your father grant wishes? VS Wraith: For a shinigami, you weren't very powerful. VS Sara Walker: If you can sense out power, why don't you run? VS Siren: We could transform into a sexier lady that you. Nice try. VS Battle Legend: The perfect opponent! We never tire of battling you. VS Satsujin: You may be able to adapt others' abilities, but you pale in comparison to that tyrant. VS James Draiman: Are you a fusion? You talk to yourself like we do. VS Ray Jackson: You're pretty impressive. We've never faced those kinds of creatures before. VS Brick Rogers: What other things can you do, little guy? VS Ian Powers: Everything we do is serious. Take your games someplace else. VS Sonten Drone: An interesting opponent, to say the least. VS Daisuke Jikoku: Perhaps you could have used your abilities to reverse the outcome of this battle, yet you didn't. VS Stabbo the Clown: We'd rather go to a buffet than eat your ice cream, clown. VS Goop: Well, you're an interesting creature. What planet are you from, again? 'Lee Hatake' Win Quote/VS Avatar: Heh! You thought you could defeat the Chosen One? You're even crazier than I thought! VS BOND: Are you sure we've met before? I'm pretty sure I'd remember somebody as cool as you. VS Lee Hatake: I never knew one of my clones would go rogue.. VS Nero Crescent: Nero, are you still seeking revenge for Jenova's death? Those memories would be best left in the past, pal. VS Allen Stark: What are you so angry about? Don't you know how to have a little fun with your powers? VS Haze: So, you can play around with mist and steam, eh? Reminds me of a friend of mine with a similar ability. VS Jack Longhorn: You're real!? I've read your stories ever since I was a kid! VS Bob the Alien: Wow! A real-life alien? "Take me to your leader." (laughs) VS Raizo Dragonheart: I never knew you were half-dragon. When will I unlock this power, Grandpa? VS Wraith: You can't fool me with your tricks, no matter who you resurrect! VS Sara Walker: It seems that although you saw through my illusions, I still came out the winner. VS Siren: Lady, you are sexy, but I already have a girlfriend. VS Battle Legend: What's with those bandages? Did you have an eye transplant? VS Satsujin: You couldn't beat me even if you copied my fighting style! VS James Draiman: If I had a band, we'd be The Brawl Legends. Has a nice ring, doesn't it? VS Ray Jackson: I'd like to try a Tyrannosaurus T-Bone, please. VS Brick Rogers: I think I used to own a figure that looks like you. VS Ian Powers: I don't know how you're doing it, but you cheated in that fight! VS Sonten Drone: I never though video games could come to life. VS Daisuke Jikoku: You remind me of someone. Have we met before? VS Stabbo the Clown: So, you named your sword "Larry"? Does he have an ancient spirit in him too? VS Goop: Looks like I won this match, Goop. 'Nero Crescent' Win Quote/VS Avatar: You lack discipline in your training. That is why you lost. Try harder next time! VS BOND: Your power is overwhelming. I've never faced such a worthy opponent. VS Lee Hatake: It's not that simple, Hatake. There's still something I have to settle. VS Nero Crescent: Even against myself, I won't hold back. VS Allen Stark: I see that you have also sought to avenge fallen allies. We could have helped each other in that regard. VS Haze: Your abilities can't hide you from me. VS Jack Longhorn: Not even your gadgets can stand against my strength, Cow. VS Bob the Alien: Change your form as much as you wish, you will never stop me. VS Raizo Dragonheart: Raizo! You will pay for the murder of my grandfather! VS Wraith: Don't taunt me with your cheap tricks! That is NOT my grandfather! VS Sara Walker: I can sense your strength, girl. Why do you hold back? VS Siren: You can't trick me using your looks, woman. Such pathetic tactics. VS Battle Legend: It doesn't matter what fighting techniques you use if you can't defeat me. VS Satsujin: Are you truly a warlord, or merely a cheap imitation of warriors? VS James Draiman: For a powerless man, you actually prove to be an interesting opponent. VS Ray Jackson: Not even those giant lizards can stand against me. VS Brick Rogers: Nothing that you craft can hold me. VS Ian Powers: This isn't a game, Powers. Leave the fighting to real warriors. VS Sonten Drone: I have no time for your "games", machine. VS Daisuke Jikoku: Perhaps you could be of assistance to me. VS Stabbo the Clown: I've never been fond of children's programming. VS Goop: A Gooptar? I don't believe I've encountered your kind before. 'Allen Stark' Win Quote/VS Avatar: This is why powers should be taken seriously. Showing off will only lead to your downfall. VS BOND: Four people combined into one? How is that possible? VS Lee Hatake: You still don't understand. Powers aren't just some toy you can play with. Your childish attitude will never gain my respect. VS Nero Crescent: Enough with the portals! No matter where you pop up, I'll still be ready for you. VS Allen Stark: What's this? I thought cloning was impossible. VS Haze: Haze, I don't have time to be playing around. I've got stuff to do. VS Jack Longhorn: Is this some kind of joke? A talking...cow? VS Bob the Alien: Alright, man, Take off that costume. This joke's gone far enough. VS Raizo Dragonheart: You can turn into a dragon? I've faced worse. VS Wraith: I don't know what kind of tricks you're trying to pull, but I'm not falling for them. VS Sara Walker: I can respect your bravery, but this isn't the place for someone like you to get involved. VS Siren: I've lost the only woman I care about. Your seduction won't work on me. VS Battle Legend: I don't need to hear your preachings, warrior. I fight for my own reasons. VS Satsujin: I'm going to put an end to your evil ways. VS James Draiman: I don't have the time for petty criminals. VS Ray Jackson: You claim to be a great hunter, yet you hide whenever your prey surfaces. VS Brick Rogers: Now I have seen everything. VS Ian Powers: Where did you get that technology? How are you able to do all this with a mere controller? VS Sonten Drone: A robot made from video game consoles? I'm pretty sure I could make one of those. VS Daisuke Jikoku: Don't try to convince me to change the past. It wouldn't affect MY present! VS Stabbo the Clown: Who the hell considers your show to be children's programming? VS Goop: You and I are somewhat alike. You can transform yourself, I can transform machines. 'Haze' Win Quote/VS Avatar: Oh yeah! Took you down without even trying! Come on, guys! You'll disappoint the fans! VS BOND: Four minds aren't exactly better than one. I mean, what happens if you get into an argument with yourself? VS Lee Hatake: I guess anyone that gets on Stark's nerves is ok by me but bro, gaining power from jewelry ain't exactly something to brag about. VS Nero Crescent: Well, well, well. What the scouter say about your power level? VS Allen Stark: Told you I was the best, Stark. Now, where's that pizza you promised me? VS Haze: Hold on a minute. There ain't enough room for two guys as good-looking as me, not even another me. VS Jack Longhorn: Wait..you're a cow that owns a chain of burger restaurants? I've never met a cannibal before. VS Bob the Alien: I just beat you out of this world! What..too soon? VS Raizo Dragonheart: Looks like I just slayed a dragon. Where's the damsel in distress? VS Wraith: Little tip for you, Master of the Dead. Deodorant: learn how to use it. VS Sara Walker: So...can I have your number, babe? VS Siren: I hate to say it, babe, but you're too old for me. Now, if you could hook me up with that monster-slaying chick, we'd be even. VS Battle Legend: Are you like, blind or something? What's behind your bandages? VS Satsujin: So, you can learn a few tricks. I'm more concerned about what's behind your mask. Does it hide your ugliness? VS James Draiman: Aw, man! Can I have your autograph? VS Ray Jackson: "Hold on to your butt." Get it? 'Cause you hunt dinosaurs? Ha! VS Brick Rogers: Did somebody dig into an old toy chest? VS Ian Powers: Hacks! I call hacks! This guy was totally cheating! VS Sonten Drone: Alright, kids. It looks like video games can cause violence. Who knew? VS Daisuke Jikoku: So, are you like, from the past, present, future, or some kind of end-of-the-world limbo from which there is no return? VS Stabbo the Clown: Why so serious, clown? Did all that cyanide go to your head? VS Goop: You're just full of surprises, aren't you? 'Jack Longhorn' Win Quote/VS Avatar: The name's Longhorn, Jack Longhorn. Looks like you didn't have what it took to stop me! VS BOND: I always knew I was seven times greater than Agent Bond! What's that? BOND is an acronym? Well, the claim still stands! VS Lee Hatake: I never knew I was so popular in other worlds. Wait, I have my own cartoon!? This just gets better every minute! VS Nero Crescent: That's Agent Longhorn to you, Portal Guy! Agent Cow retired. VS Allen Stark: Your superpowers could come in handy back at the base. Think you could lend a hand, Mr. Stark? VS Haze: I assure you that my burgers are made of the finest hay, grass, and fish for meat lovers. Where do you get the assumption that I'm a cannibal? VS Jack Longhorn: Looks like one of my Robo-Doubles got loose again. Percy really needs to keep those guys under control. VS Bob the Alien: I beat you this time, Bob. Now, when are you going to let me fly the ship? VS Raizo Dragonheart: You're like someone out of the old Fable Legacy video games! How do you do all of that? VS Wraith: Yeesh. You're uglier than the monster from Invasion of the Glorbs. No wonder you wear that mask all the time! VS Sara Walker: So, you're a professional monster hunter? This reminds of the time I had to stop by Transylvannia... VS Siren: Ma'am, I don't think this would work out. I mean, you're human, and I'm a loveable bull. It's not me, it's you. I know I'm irresistable, but I'd rather settle down with an old-fashioned heifer, y'know? VS Battle Legend: Hey, do you know Master Fu-Man Uchisaki? He was the cat that taught me kung-fu! VS Satsujin: You remind me of the bad guy from Kung-Fu Legends VII: Return of Ichihiro Matsuhei. That movie is awesome! VS James Draiman: Looks like you just got busted! Maybe you'll think twice before commiting crimes again, right? VS Ray Jackson: Could you keep those dinosaurs on a leash? I thought you were supposed to be hunting them, not feeding them! VS Brick Rogers: What kind of movies do you star in, Mr. Rogers? Why does that name sound familiar? VS Ian Powers: I don't think I'd like to play game with you. You cheat all the time, Sr. Powers. VS Sonten Drone: I used to have one of you back at the base, although Percy broke it. Woud you want to come back with me? VS Daisuke Jikoku: If I had your powers, I'd tell myself not to let Percy talk me into buying those nachos... VS Stabbo the Clown: Percy, its urgent! Get this guy away from me! VS Goop: Why does everyone want to eat me? 'Bob the Alien' Win Quote/VS Avatar: It would seem that the warriors of other universes pale in comparison to the Shijai 'Me Empire! VS BOND: Four beings combined into one is an interesting feat for humans. However, it is merely second nature to the Paraxygons from the Nebulon Galaxy. VS Lee Hatake: The technology in your appendal units is quite astounding. Did you design them yourself? VS Nero Crescent: Looks like another DNA sample to add to my device. VS Allen Stark: I see no humor in this battle, and I assure you this is no costume, Earth child. VS Haze: A sample of your DNA could prove to be an excellent asset to my arsenal. VS Jack Longhorn: You never cease to entertain me, Longhorn. I've told you that my ship is irrepairable! VS Bob the Alien: It doesn't matter whether you're my spawn or a clone, I will not have someone impersonating me! VS Raizo Dragonheart: You are too far out of your element to face me, ancient warrior. VS Wraith: The Shijai 'Me Empire is a resiliant force to be reckoned with. Our kind do not abide by your planet's methods of death. VS Sara Walker: The so-called "monsters" that you face are inferior to the beasts I've encountered. VS Siren: Whatever pheremones that may affect your species have absolutely no effect on me. My race is asexual. VS Battle Legend: I see that you are a true master of weaponry, Earth Warrior. For that, you have my respect. VS Satsujin: It would seem that I came out the master of this shape-shifting battle. VS James Draiman: It would seem that every reality has its share of criminals. VS Ray Jackson: Those reptilian beasts are no match for my wit. I believe they shall make a fine meal. VS Brick Rogers: I will not be intimidated by an Earth child's plaything. VS Ian Powers: I don't know what kind of "cheating" you were trying to pull, but I managed to negate it. VS Sonten Drone: You remind me of Steve-Droid. Where did he run off to? VS Daisuke Jikoku: Time manipulation is an ability I've yet to study. Could you, perhaps, step into my laboratory? VS Stabbo the Clown: I don't care much for cyanide, Earthling. It has a flavorful kick to it, but it doesn't always agree with my glorp-nock, if you catch my meaning. VS Goop: A fellow form changer! I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting other Gooptars. Well, another form for my collection, then. 'Raizo Dragonheart ''(In Progress) '''Wraith ''(In Progress) 'Sara Walker (In Progress) '''Siren ''(In Progress) 'Battle Legend (In Progress) 'Satsujin (In Progress) 'James Draiman (In Progress) '''Ray Jackson ''(In Progress) 'Brick Rogers Win Quote/VS Avatar: And, that's a wrap! Looks like no one can stop this international star! VS BOND: I'll have to call my agent about this. You said your name was Ben, eh..Bill? I'll just make something up. (Dials phone)I ''Man, I've got a story for you..... VS Lee Hatake: I take it you are a fan of my work? I've had many action figures releeased in my likeness. VS Nero Crescent: I believe you've misunderstood my name. I am not a craftsman. I am an actor! VS Allen Stark: A superhero running around in everyday clothing? I believe I'm the one who has seen everything. VS Haze: What do you mean by toy? To me, all of you appear strange. VS Jack Longhorn: I've been in many films. You strike me as a fan of horror. Perhaps you've seen the ''Horrorflicks series? VS Bob the Alien: A plaything? You are a sad, confused little alien scum, and you have my pity. VS Raizo Dragonheart: Dragonheart? I'm not famiiar with that film. VS Wraith: I've had enough of these zombie films, pal. VS Sara Walker: You need to learn the difference between film and reality, young lady. VS Siren: I get this all the time, lady. No matter how gorgeous you are, you still have to pay for the autograph. VS Battle Legend: Like I said before: I've been in enough Kung Fu movies that I've picked up a few things. VS Satsujin: Don't even try to change into me, you foul creature! When I was born, they broke the mold..literally! VS James Draiman: Come on, Rock Star. You can't tell me that's all you got! VS Ray Jackson: Is this supposed to be a sequel to Cretaceous Chaos or something? My contract didn't say nothing about being eaten by overgrown iguanas! VS Brick Rogers: I thought I told the studio "no stunt doubles!" The Brickmeister handles ALL of his duties himself. VS Ian Powers: Video games, movies..They're all the same thing. Try cheating in my field, though, and it'll come back to get ya. VS Sonten Drone: You don't happen to have a camera among your hardware, do you Bot? I'd hate for any negative footage to end up on the net. VS Daisuke Jikoku: Think you could use your powers to help me land a role that I turned down? VS Stabbo the Clown: I've never really cared for basic cable, Clown. I've always preferred the silver screen. VS Goop: I'll cut you a deal, purple dude. If you think you could cover for me in a guest appearance, I could pay handsomely. '''Ian Powers ''(In Progress) 'Sonten Drone (In Progress) 'Daisuke Jikoku (In Progress): 'Stabbo the Clown (In Progress) '''Goop Win Quote/VS Avatar: I'm a beast! VS BOND: Guess what? I'm from the universe of Kicking-Your-Butt! VS Lee Hatake: Nice rings. You pick em' up at the gift shop? VS Nero Crescent: Yo, Portal Boy! Catch me if you can! VS Allen Stark: Hey, Bing called. He wants his technology back! VS Haze: Hey, pyro! Prepare to get burned! VS Jack Longhorn: I'll fire up the grill! VS Bob the Alien: You remind me of Dr. Derwiff. Do you work for him? VS Raizo Dragonheart: Draclo's three times the dragon you are! VS Wraith: Oh, man! I'm SO scared! I'm shaking in my Opals! VS Sara Walker: I can sense something too. I sense that YOU JUST GOT OWNED! VS Siren: Sorry, babe, but Blossom's the girl for me. VS Battle Legend: What kind of name is Battle Legend? VS Satsujin: Another shape-shifter, eh? The only shape you'll ever be is a square! VS James Draiman: Didn't even break a sweat! VS Ray Jackson: I eat your lizards for breakfast! VS Brick Rogers: Really? A man made of plastic? This'll be quick! VS Stabbo the Clown: Go back to Grexland where you belong! VS Goop: Is this one of Grex's evil schemes? For Future Reference I'm just posting these here so that I won't have to delete quotes for the other characters. Win Quote/VS Avatar: VS BOND: VS Lee Hatake: VS Nero Crescent: VS Allen Stark: VS Haze: VS Jack Longhorn: VS Bob the Alien: VS Raizo Dragonheart: VS Wraith: VS Sara Walker: VS Siren: VS Battle Legend: VS Satsujin: VS James Draiman: VS Ray Jackson: VS Brick Rogers: VS Ian Powers: VS Sonten Drone: VS Daisuke Jikoku: VS Stabbo the Clown: VS Goop: Category:Blog posts